


Roasted

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: These two would be the FE versions of Sans and Gaster, suicide joke, trigger warning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Don't mess with fire. Sigurd learned that the hard way





	Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't post the Thanksgiving or Christmas parts, school and other things like the self insert got in the way.
> 
> Inspired by this comic: https://the-noisemaker.deviantart.com/art/Literally-577337202

"Yes Frank, I know you have an admirable tie cleaning service, but I am literally a fucking wizard." Arvis said before taking a drink of his coffee. "So is my not blood related son."

"Sup." Reinhardt called from the doorway, looking up from the game he was playing with Anthony and Alex.

"So. You we're saying?" Then, the red haired mage finished his coffee for a long time.  _Get Dunked on you homophobic piece of shit. That necktie looks like it's wanting to commit suicide._ The mage thought, with his eyes saying it all to Reinhardt.

"Oh my god.." The thunder mage laughed under his breath. "Berkut and Sigurd need to hear that."


End file.
